Misja: RODZINKA
by VerMa
Summary: Tajemnicza Spółka składa się obecnie z jednego małżeństwa, jednego wdowca i jednej samotnej matki. Dwoje dzieci, Marty i Rose - z pomocą swoich przyjaciół: Jenny, Chrisa i Scooby'ego - próbuje doprowadzić do ślubu swoich rodziców. Czy im się to uda? Historia oznaczona jako T ze względu na plan podjęcia trudnego tematu - klasyfikacja może ulec obniżeniu.
1. Dwa serca złączone i jedno złamane

**Cześć,**

**Przed Wami pierwszy rozdział nowej opowieści. Miałam zamiar umieścić to w A.U., czyli nie łączyć tego ani z kanonem, ani z moimi dwiema poprzednimi historiami, ale... nie jestem pewna, czy mi się to uda. :P W każdym razie pragnę zaznaczyć (lub powtórzyć - zależy, czy zaglądaliście na mój profil), że ta opowieść NIE łączy się z "Tymi wścibskimi dzieciakami".**

**Kończę już ten wstęp, bo jeszcze zacznę paplać na temat fabuły. ;)**

**Zapraszam do czytania!**

**VerMa**

* * *

To było wspaniałe wesele. Panna młoda, śliczna blondynka o długich lokach, w swojej śnieżnobiałej sukni wyglądała jak królewna; pan młody nie odstępował jej na krok, patrząc na nią zakochanym wzrokiem i niemal bezustannie szepcąc jej do ucha jakieś czułe słówka; drużba i jego (poślubiona zaledwie pół roku wcześniej) żona wiedli prym na parkiecie.

W tę symfonię wesołości wkradł się jednak jeden fałszywy ton. Pewna niewysoka, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna w okularach od ponad godziny stała na balkonie i płakała, bynajmniej nie z radości. Ponieważ stała plecami do drzwi, wystraszyła się, gdy poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Obróciwszy się, zobaczyła swoją siostrę.

– Wszędzie cię szukałam – usłyszała. – Chcesz się przeziębić czy... czekaj, ty płaczesz? Czemu? Co się stało?

– Ja tam nie wytrzymam – wyznała zapłakana dziewczyna. – Wiem, że on jest moim przyjacielem, że ona jest bardzo miła, że są zakochani, i że powinnam się cieszyć ich szczęściem, ale nie mogę... Nie jestem w stanie udawać radości z tego, że on się ożenił... Chyba mi serce pęknie z rozpaczy...

– Posłuchaj – jej siostra spojrzała jej w oczy – wiem, że go kochasz i że bardzo cierpisz, ale nic nie poradzisz na to, że on pokochał i poślubił inną.

– Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać! Wiem to aż za dobrze! Tylko dlaczego wszyscy wokół mnie są szczęśliwie zakochani, a ja ciągle jestem sama?! Co jest ze mną nie tak?!

– Cii... uspokój się... Pewnego dnia ty też znajdziesz swojego księcia z bajki, zobaczysz...

– Nie rozumiesz?! Jedyny mężczyzna, którego kochałam, właśnie się ożenił! Moje życie nie ma już sensu! Chcę umrzeć!

– O, rany... Toż to histeria... – mruknęła spokojniejsza z sióstr. – Wiesz co, chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli wypłaczesz się w jakimś przytulniejszym miejscu. Chodź, odwiozę cię do domu.

* * *

**O, proszę, macie nową zgadywankę - kto się ożenił (i z kim)? Co do tożsamości zakochanej dziewczyny - opcje są tylko dwie, więc tu będzie trochę łatwiej. :D**

**A teraz wybaczcie - muszę wracać do pracy nad drugim rozdziałem. :)**

**AHA! Informacje zwrotne będą mile widziane (jak zwykle).**

**VM**


	2. Nowe pokolenie

**Cześć,**

**Przed Wami drugi rozdział; spotykamy w nim troje starych przyjaciół i czworo nowych. Chcecie znać szczegóły? Przeczytajcie sami!**

**Miłej zabawy życzy**

**VerMa.**

* * *

Był nieco pochmurny, wrześniowy dzień. Przed budynkiem Szkoły Podstawowej w Coolsville stała ośmioletnia Rose, drobna blondyneczka o długich lokach i jasnobrązowych oczach, ściskająca dłoń swojego taty, który w jej oczach był tak wysoki, że sięgał aż do nieba.

– Tatusiu... – zaczęła błagalnie.

– Tak, myszko?

– Tatusiu, czy ja naprawdę nie mogę wrócić do mojej starej szkoły?

– Nie, kwiatuszku, to niemożliwe. Plymouth jest za daleko, żebyś mogła ciągle chodzić tam do szkoły.

– A nie mogę zamieszkać u buni i dziadzia albo u cioci Giggie i wujka Willa?

– Naprawdę chcesz się ze mną rozstać? – spytał cicho mężczyzna.

– Nie chcę – dziewczynka przywarła do niego ze wszystkich sił. – Ale tęsknię za bunią, dziadziem, ciocią, wujkiem i moimi koleżankami.

– Pojedziemy do nich na Boże Narodzenie – obiecał jej tata. – A teraz zmykaj, bo za chwilę oboje będziemy spóźnieni – dodał, kucając przy niej i całując ją w nos.

– Kocham cię – wyznała Rose, oplatając ramionami szyję ojca.

– Wiem o tym – odrzekł on, głaszcząc jej włosy. – Też cię kocham, słoneczko. Ale puść mnie już; ja muszę lecieć do pracy, a ty do szkoły.

Dziewczynka odeszła kilka kroków, po czym biegiem wróciła do ojca i mocno chwyciła go za rękę.

– Tatusiu, a co będzie, jeśli inne dzieci mnie nie polubią? – spytała zaniepokojona.

– Nie martw się na zapas, kochanie. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz – zapewnił ją tata. – No, idź już.

Rose przytuliła się do niego po raz ostatni i pobiegła w kierunku szkoły. Przy drzwiach obejrzała się jeszcze do tyłu, ale taty już tam nie było. Wobec tego nerwowo przełknęła ślinę i wśliznęła się do wnętrza budynku. Prawie w tej samej chwili dzwonek obwieścił początek lekcji – i mała zdała sobie sprawę, że sama nie ma szans trafić do właściwej sali. Nic dziwnego, że kiedy zobaczyła dziewczynkę o długich, ciemnobrązowych warkoczach, podbiegła do niej i złapała ją za łokieć.

– Co jest? – zdziwiła się brunetka. – My się znamy?

– Raczej nie – przyznała Rose. – Mam na imię Rose i...

– Czekaj, niech zgadnę. Jesteś nowa?

– Eee... tak. Skąd wiedziałaś?

– Po pierwsze: jesteś przerażona, jak pierwszak, choć na pewno nie masz sześciu lat. Po drugie, znam prawie wszystkich w szkole, ale ciebie nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam – wyjaśniła dziewczynka z warkoczami. – Jestem Jenny. Jenny Clark. Gdzie masz teraz lekcje?

Rose podała jej karteczkę z podziałem godzin.

– Angielski u pani Graham… – mruknęła Jenny. – Masz szczęście, jesteśmy w jednej klasie. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię – dodała, chwytając Rose za rękę i ciągnąc ją korytarzem. – Tylko się pospiesz, żeby ONA nie dotarła tam przed nami, bo będziemy miały przechlapane przynajmniej do Bożego Narodzenia.

Tym razem dziewczynki miały szczęście – nauczycielki nie było w klasie. Było za to dużo dzieciaków, wśród nich rudy chłopiec, który zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i pomachał do Jenny.

– Cześć, Jen! – zawołał.

– Hej, Chris! – odkrzyknęła Jenny, machając do rudzielca.

– Kto to jest? – spytała Rose.

– Mój przyjaciel. Chodź – Jenny chwyciła ją za rękę i pociągnęła w kierunku Chrisa. – Poznajcie się. To jest mój najlepszy kumpel, Chris Jones. A to jest Rose... Rose... eee... wybacz, Rose, zapomniałam cię spytać o nazwisko...

– Rogers. Rose Rogers.

– Jesteś nowa? – domyślił się Chris.

– Skąd to wiesz? – Rose zaczynała już mieć podejrzenia, że trafiła do szkoły dla jasnowidzów.

– To proste – Chris lekko wzruszył ramionami. – Jen i ja znamy prawie całą szkołę, ale ciebie widzę pierwszy raz w życiu. Skąd jesteś?

– Z Plymouth.

– Tego w Wielkiej Brytanii? – spytała Jenny.

– Nie. W Massachusetts.

x

Kilka godzin później, w czasie długiej przerwy:

– Dlaczego idziemy tak daleko? – spytała zdziwiona Rose. – Obok tej rudej dziewczynki było dużo miejsca.

– Tak, ale to Viola Śledziuch – odparł Chris.

– No i...? – Rose nic z tego nie rozumiała.

– Chris, ona nie zna Śledziuchów – zauważyła Jenny.

– Racja – zreflektował się Chris. – Cóż, Viola nie jest zła, ale jej starszy brat, Ricky, zwany "Siniakiem", jest po prostu wredny. No i ma równie wrednych kumpli.

– "Siniak"? – zdumiała się Rose. – Dlaczego ma taką dziwną ksywkę?

– Bo często wszczyna bójki i zostawia mnóstwo siniaków – wyjaśniła Jenny, rozglądając się dokoła. – Och, gdzie on się podziewa? Miał nam zająć miejsce! – prychnęła sfrustrowana.

– O kim mówisz? – zainteresowała się Rose.

– O nim – wyjaśnił Chris, lekkim ruchem głowy wskazując na szczupłego, czarnowłosego chłopca, siedzącego przy jednym z pobliskich stolików.

– Cześć, dzieciaki! – chudy chłopiec pomachał do Jenny i Chrisa.

– Znalazł się dorosły! – oburzył się Chris. – Jesteś od nas starszy tylko o rok!

– Wyluzuj się. Żartowałem – zachichotał ten drugi. – O! Czyżbyście ty i Chris zaczęli adoptować pierwszaki, Jenny? – spytał, zauważywszy Rose.

– Przymknij się, Martin – syknęła Jenny.

– W porządku, nie złość się – Martin lekko zmierzwił jej włosy. – Zamierzasz nas sobie przedstawić czy nie?

– No, już dobra – Jenny poprawiła fryzurę. – To jest Rose Rogers. Przeprowadziła się tu z Plymouth, z Massachusetts. A ten dowcipniś od siedmiu boleści to mój kuzyn, Martin Dinkley – dodała, wskazując na czarnowłosego chłopca.

– Mów mi Marty. Miło cię poznać – Marty szeroko uśmiechnął się do Rose. – No, a teraz siadajcie; czas już coś przegryźć – dorzucił, wyjmując z plecaka kanapkę i wbijając w nią zęby.

Pozostała trójka natychmiast poszła w jego ślady.

– To wygląda bardzo smakowicie – zauważył Chris na widok kanapki, którą trzymała Rose. – Co jest w środku?

– Same zwykłe rzeczy – odparła dziewczynka. – Szynka, sałata, jajko, musztarda, dżem wiśniowy... – w tym momencie zorientowała się, że Jenny i chłopcy wyglądają na zniesmaczonych. – Czemu na mnie tak dziwnie patrzycie?

– Eee... nie obraź się, ale to chyba nie jest całkiem normalne jedzenie... – powiedziała ostrożnie Jenny.

– Czemu? – zdziwiła się Rose. – Mój tatuś zawsze robi takie kanapki.

– Wiesz... – odezwał się Chris, starając się nie patrzeć na jej kanapkę – mój tata po czymś takim chyba by się rozchorował.

– Mój też – Jenny lekko zzieleniała na twarzy.

– A twój tata, Marty? – spytała Rose.

– Ja nie mam taty. Mój ojciec zostawił moją mamę, zanim się urodziłem – odburknął Marty.

– Przepraszam... nie wiedziałam... – Rose zawstydziła się.

– W porządku – Marty machnął ręką. – Nie każdy ma tyle szczęścia, co ty, żeby mieć mamę i tatę...

– Kto ci powiedział, że mam oboje rodziców? – Rose spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Moja mama umarła zaraz po moich narodzinach. Znam ją tylko ze zdjęć i z opowiadań taty – dodała cicho.

– Wybacz. Nie chciałem cię zranić – mruknął zakłopotany Marty. – Ale ty i tak jesteś w lepszej sytuacji niż ja. Przez to, że mój ojciec nie ożenił się z moją mamą, prawie wszyscy w szkole mi dokuczają...

– Dokuczali – poprawiła Jenny. – Odkąd wujek Fred nauczył go się bić, nawet Siniak już nie zadziera z Martym – wyjaśniła.

x

Po lekcjach pod szkołą zatrzymał się elegancki, ciemnofioletowy samochód, z którego wysiadła wysoka, szczupła, rudowłosa kobieta o ładnej twarzy.

– Chris! Jenny! Marty! – zawołała, machając do dzieci.

– To moja mama – powiedział Chris, chwytając swój plecak. – Musimy lecieć.

Jenny, która nadal coś mówiła do Rose, nie usłyszała tego, więc Marty złapał ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął.

– Chodźże już, ty gaduło! – polecił zniecierpliwiony.

– O! Widzę, że macie nową koleżankę – powiedziała mama Chrisa, zauważywszy Rose. – Jak się nazywasz?

– Rose. Rose Rogers.

– Rogers? – powtórzyła kobieta i nieco uważniej przyjrzała się dziewczynce.

– T-tak... – wyjąkała Rose. – To źle?

– Nie – pani Jones uśmiechnęła się do niej i pogładziła jej jasne włosy. – Po prostu przypomniał mi się mój dawny kolega; miał to samo nazwisko, co ty. No nic, czas na nas. Jenny, chłopcy, wskakujcie do auta. Rose, odwieźć cię do domu?

– Nie trzeba. Niedługo przyjdzie po mnie mój tatuś.

– Do jutra, Rose! – Marty, Jenny i Chris obrócili się, żeby pomachać koleżance, po czym wsiedli do samochodu.

– Do jutra.

Jakieś pięć minut później pod szkołą zjawił się pan Rogers, całkiem przystojny, wysoki szatyn po trzydziestce. Na jego widok Rose pisnęła radośnie i przytuliła się do niego.

– Cześć, skarbie – mężczyzna podniósł córkę i pocałował ją w czoło. – Jak było w nowej szkole? – spytał, stawiając dziewczynkę z powrotem na ziemi, biorąc ją za rękę i ruszając w kierunku domu.

– Bardzo fajnie. Najpierw się zgubiłam, ale pomogła mi jedna dziewczynka, Jenny; i okazało się, że jesteśmy w jednej klasie – odparła Rose, podskakując beztrosko u boku ojca. – A potem jeszcze poznałam Chrisa i Marty'ego. Marty jest kuzynem Jenny, ale nie są do siebie za bardzo podobni, a Chris jest ich kolegą. A później, zanim po mnie przyszedłeś, przyjechała mama Chrisa; jest bardzo miła i ładna, i ma rude włosy.

x

Tego wieczoru, gdy Chris i jego dwuletni braciszek, Jerry, już spali:

– Jesteś pewna, że to była JEGO córka? – spytał pan Jones.

– Freddy – pani Jones spojrzała mężowi prosto w oczy – czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałam, że jestem czegoś pewna, podczas gdy wcale tego pewna nie byłam?

– Nigdy. Chodzi mi tylko o to, że Rogersów jest bardzo dużo; w końcu to popularne nazwisko.

– A ilu Rogersów znasz osobiście?

– Sześcioro.

– Nie licz kobiet.

– Aha. W takim razie trzech.

– Ilu z nich ma orzechowe oczy?

– Jakie?

– Jasnobrązowe. No, to ilu znasz panów Rogersów z takimi oczami?

– Dwóch. Kudłatego i jego tatę.

– Który z nich mógłby obecnie mieć ośmioletnią córkę?

– Kudłaty.

– Widzisz? Kudłaty i jego rodzina wrócili do Coolsville. Pozostaje tylko pytanie, dlaczego.

– Któż to wie? Mam tylko nadzieję, że ONA nie wpadnie w depresję, gdy go zobaczy z żoną... zakładając, że to nie jest tylko zbieg okoliczności.

– A masz pomysł, jak to sprawdzić?

– Oczywiście, że mam.

* * *

**Wyjaśnienie, kim jest ONA, zostawiam na następny rozdział. :)**

**Informacje zwrotne w postaci recenzji/komentarzy będą mile widziane.**

**Pozdrawiam,**

**VM.**


	3. Wyjaśnienia i intrygi

**Witajcie, czytelnicy - a zwłaszcza Ty, Kirke (nieważne, kiedy to czytasz)!**

**Właśnie zauważyłam, że od wrzucenia rozdziału drugiego minął już (prawie) miesiąc... więc to nawet dobrze się składa, że udało mi się uporać z kolejnym. ;)**

**Do Kirke, która skomentowała opowieść jako gość strony: przyznaję, dzieci Tajemniczej Spółki odziedziczyły niektóre cechy swoich rodziców, ale czy jest ich dużo - oceń sama. :D**

**A teraz, już bez dalszych ceremonii - miłej zabawy!**

**Pozdrawiam,**

**VerMa.**

* * *

– Zaprosić ją? – powtórzył zdziwiony Chris. – Jak mam to zrobić?

– Normalnie – jego tata lekko wzruszył ramionami. – Tak samo, jak zapraszasz Jenny i Marty'ego.

– Ale, tato, ja ją znam dopiero od wczoraj!

– Słuszna uwaga – wtrąciła się pani Jones. – To nie jest dobry pomysł, Freddy. Ta mała mogłaby się wystraszyć i zerwać kontakty z Chrisem, Martym i Jenny.

– Nie pomyślałem o tym – przyznał zakłopotany pan Jones. – Zapomniałem, jak to jest, gdy się wchodzi w całkiem nowe środowisko... W takim razie zrobimy inaczej. Spróbuj się dowiedzieć, czy Rose ma psa. Tylko zrób to tak, żeby Jenny i Marty was nie słyszeli.

– Brawo, Fred – pochwaliła go żona. – Jak chcesz, to potrafisz być genialny – dodała, próbując ukryć chichot.

– Nic nie rozumiem – stwierdził zmartwiony Chris. – Czemu mam pytać Rose, czy ma psa? I czemu to ma być tajemnica przed Jen i Martym?

– Powiedzmy, że tata i ja prowadzimy śledztwo – odrzekła jego mama.

– Sam bym tego lepiej nie ujął, Daph – pan Jones pocałował żonę w policzek. – No to jak, synu, będziesz naszym agentem do zadań specjalnych?

– Pewnie! – oczy chłopca rozbłysły radością. – A, tato, a czy później pójdziemy tropić Kretoludki?

– Jasna sprawa – obiecał mężczyzna.

– Fre-ed! – jęknęła pani Daphne Jones. – To już nawet nie jest zabawne! Myślałam, że dawno przestałeś wierzyć w te bzdury!

– Nie twierdzę, że w to wierzę – Fred zniżył głos do szeptu, żeby syn go nie usłyszał. – Ja tylko próbuję znaleźć dowody, potwierdzające twoją teorię... ale jak dotąd nic nie mam.

x

– Dlaczego mam iść sama do szkoły? – spytała rozżalona Rose. – Myślałam, że mnie odprowadzisz.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić, cukiereczku, bo znowu będziesz się do mnie kleić przez pół godziny i znowu oboje się spóźnimy – wyjaśnił jej tata. – Wczoraj mój szef bardzo na mnie nakrzyczał i nie chcę, żeby dzisiaj też tak było.

– Ale ja się boję iść sama – dziewczynka miała już łzy w oczach. – Co będzie, jak się zgubię?

– Weź ze sobą Scooby'ego. Z nim będziesz bezpieczna i na pewno się nie zgubisz.

– Naprawdę?

– Tak. Scooby świetnie zna Coolsville.

– Łówiłeś coś o mnie, Łudłaty? – Scooby, leżący na poduszce w pobliżu drzwi kuchennych, leniwie uniósł powieki.

– Rusz się, staruszku, czas do szkoły – zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – Dopilnuj, żeby Rose się nie spóźniła, i nie zdradź się, że umiesz mówić.

– Łasna spława – pies wstał i lekko się przeciągnął.

– No, muszę już lecieć. Pa, maleńka – pan Rogers nachylił się i pocałował córkę w czoło. – Przyjdę po ciebie po lekcjach.

x

Tego popołudnia w domu Jonesów:

– Jesteś pewien, że to był duży, brązowy, łaciaty pies z niebieską obrożą? – pani Daphne Jones zajrzała swojemu starszemu synowi prosto w oczy.

– Tak – odparł Chris nieco znudzonym głosem. – Mówiłem wam to chyba z dziesięć razy.

– A gdzie były te łaty i jakiego koloru? – zainteresował się jego tata.

– Były czarne; jedna duża na grzbiecie i po dwie małe na górze obu przednich nóg.

Państwo Jonesowie wymienili spojrzenia.

– Scooby – powiedzieli równocześnie.

– Jaki Scooby? – spytał zdziwiony Chris.

Jego tata podszedł do jednej z półek i po chwili wręczył mu zdjęcie sześciorga młodych ludzi i psa.

– TEN Scooby – wyjaśnił, stukając palcem w podobiznę zwierzaka.

– Zaraz – chłopiec zmarszczył brwi – ta ruda dziewczyna wygląda znajomo...

– Bo to jestem ja, kochanie – odezwała się jego mama, bezskutecznie próbując ukryć rozbawienie.

– Więc koło ciebie na pewno stoi tata – odgadł Chris. – Te dwie dziewczyny w okularach to muszą być ciocia Madelyn i ciocia Velma... a ten wysoki chłopak?

– To tata Rose – powiedział pan Jones.

– A ta dziewczyna koło niego to jego siostra – dodała jego żona.

– Więc wy i ciocia Madelyn, i ciocia Velma... wy wszyscy znacie pana Rogersa? – Chris zrobił wielkie oczy.

Jego rodzice tylko skinęli głowami.

– Ale... ale dlaczego nigdy o nim nawet nie rozmawialiście? Pokłóciliście się z nim?

– Nie. To trochę bardziej skomplikowane i o wiele delikatniejsze, niż ci się wydaje – odrzekła pani Jones. – Właśnie dlatego zależy nam na tym, żeby Rose tu przyszła.

– Spoko, mamo, coś wymyślę – obiecał Chris.

– Moja krew – stwierdził z dumą jego tata, poklepując go po ramieniu.

x

– Więc mówisz, że twoja nowa koleżanka ma psa, tak? – powtórzył pan Clark.

– Aha – Jenny pokiwała głową. – Jest duży i brązowy, i ma czarne łaty, i nazywa się Scooby, i Rose mówi, że był u nich w domu od zawsze, i...

– Chwileczkę – przerwała jej mama – powiedziałaś, że ten pies wabi się Scooby?

– No – potwierdziła dziewczynka. – Zabawne imię, prawda?

– Tak, zabawne – odrzekła kobieta. – Wiesz co, później opowiesz nam więcej o Scoobym. Teraz idź odrobić lekcje.

– Muszę? – jęknęła dziewczynka, błagalnie spoglądając na ojca.

– Tak, musisz. Mama tak powiedziała, więc musisz – odparł mężczyzna.

Kiedy za naburmuszoną Jenny zamknęły się drzwi, pani Clark powiedziała:

– Joey, musimy porozmawiać.

– Domyśliłem się tego – przyznał jej mąż. – O co chodzi?

– Pamiętasz to wesele, na które cię zabrałam dziesięć lat temu?

– Masz na myśli ślub Freda i Daphne?

– Nie, oni w przyszłym miesiącu będą mieli JEDENASTĄ rocznicę. Chodzi mi o to, co było pół roku później. Wesele Norville'a Rogersa, zwanego Kudłatym, i Mary Jane Carlin.

– Ach, faktycznie. Twoja siostra wpadła wtedy w histerię, bo była zakochana w panu młodym. Pamiętam, że odwieźliśmy ją do domu... a potem przez kilka tygodni miałem problemy ze słuchem, bo jej płacz uszkodził mi bębenki. A właściwie dlaczego do tego wracasz?

– Bo Kudłaty i jego rodzina wrócili do Coolsville.

– Jesteś tego pewna?

– Absolutnie. Kudłaty miał psa, Scooby'ego; był duży i brązowy i miał charakterystyczne czarne łaty, zupełnie jak ten, którego opisała Jenny.

– No, dobra... ale co z tego, że wrócili?

– Nie rozumiesz? Jeśli Velma nadal go kocha, to nie wiadomo, co jej strzeli do głowy, kiedy go zobaczy w towarzystwie żony, córki i psa. Nie chciałabym, żeby z rozpaczy znowu zrobiła to, co dziesięć lat temu, i jestem gotowa się założyć, że mama i tata też by tego nie chcieli. Musimy zapobiec ich spotkaniu, przynajmniej do czasu, aż się wyjaśni, dlaczego Rogersowie wrócili po dziesięciu latach.

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że Velma zwykle spędza w pracy ponad dwanaście godzin, to wcale nie będzie trudne – zauważył Joe.

– To nie znaczy, że straciła dawną inteligencję – uświadomiła mu żona. – Nawet jeśli nie dowie się więcej niż to, ile powiedziała nam Jenny, to na pewno błyskawicznie skojarzy fakty i depresja gotowa... Muszę pogadać o tym z Daphne.

– Ależ, Maddie, złotko, naprawdę myślisz, że jest sens ją w to wplątywać?

– Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym w sprawie Velmy miała poprosić o pomoc kogoś innego niż Daphne i Fred – odrzekła poważnie Madelyn.

x

– Tak, wiemy, że wrócili – powiedziała Daphne, przyciskając słuchawkę do ucha. – Widziałam tę małą; jest bardzo podobna do matki, ale nos i oczy ma po Kudłatym... Dobra, przyznaję, powinniśmy byli was powiadomić, ale najpierw chcieliśmy mieć pewność. A właściwie skąd wy...? Aha, Jenny widziała Scooby'ego. Słuchaj, myślisz, że Marty też go widział...? O, mamciu... W takim razie mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie zdążył powiedzieć o tym Velmie... Och, całe szczęście; chyba pierwszy raz się cieszę, że wzięła nocną zmianę... Tak, koniecznie; czy Velma pracuje jutro po południu...? No cóż, lepsze to niż nic; weźcie Jenny i Marty'ego i przyjdźcie do nas około piątej. Chris obiecał, że zaprosi Rose... Jak to "po co"? Nie sądzisz chyba, że Kudłaty i Mary Jane prędzej czy później nie wpadną na Velmę...? No właśnie; musimy wymyślić, jak ich przygotować do spotkania, żeby szok nie był za duży.

x

Nazajutrz, zgodnie z obietnicą, Chris podszedł do Rose i powiedział nonszalancko:

– Może dzisiaj po południu wpadłabyś do mnie do domu?

– Po co? – spytała dziewczynka, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Moi rodzice chcą cię lepiej poznać – odrzekł chłopiec. – Nie bój się; Jen i Marty też tam będą – dodał zachęcająco.

– Ja się nie boję – odparła dumnie Rose. – Nie wiem tylko, czy tatuś pozwoli mi chodzić samej po Coolsville, skoro mieszkamy tu dopiero kilka dni.

– A wczoraj jakoś puścił cię samą do szkoły – zauważył Chris.

– Nie samą, tylko ze Scoobym – sprostowała dziewczynka. – Tatuś powiedział, że Scooby świetnie zna Coolsville...

– To przyjdź ze Scoobym. Jerry się ucieszy.

– A kto to jest Jerry?

– Mój brat – wyjaśnił Chris. – Ma dwa lata i jasne włosy. Mama się nad nim rozpływa i mówi, że to jej mały aniołek...

– Masz braciszka? – przerwała mu Rose. – Czemu nic nie mówiłeś?

– Bo nie ma się czym chwalić. To chodząca machina destrukcji. Rozwalił mi już pięć samochodów i dwa samoloty – poskarżył się chłopiec.

Rose jednak nie słuchała go.

– Masz szczęście; ja mam tylko kuzynkę, Lily. Założę się, że Jerry jest śliczny, prawda? Musi być śliczny; widziałam dużo zdjęć małych dzieci i wszystkie były śliczne – wytrajkotała na jednym oddechu. – O której mogę przyjść, żeby go zobaczyć?

– Eeee... – zaskoczony jej słowotokiem Chris na chwilę stracił wątek. – Przyjdę po ciebie przed piątą – powiedział w końcu.

x

– Pamiętaj, Scoob: ty i Rose macie być w domu o ósmej – Kudłaty Rogers poważnie spojrzał w oczy swojego psa. – W przeciwnym razie będziecie mieli zakaz wieczornego wychodzenia na cały tydzień.

– Nie małtw się, Łudłaty – uspokoił go Scooby. – Łędzie łobrze.

– O, jest już Chris! – ucieszyła się Rose, spojrzawszy przez okno. – Chodź, Scooby – dodała i lekko pociągnęła smycz. – Pa, tatusiu! – zawołała jeszcze, zanim za nią i Scoobym zamknęły się drzwi.

– Cześć, Rose. Cześć, Scooby – powiedział Chris, nieśmiało wyciągając rękę w kierunku psiego łba. – Mogę go pogłaskać? – upewnił się.

– Pewnie. Scooby jest łagodny jak baranek. Inaczej tatuś nie pozwoliłby mi chodzić z nim samej – odrzekła dziewczynka. – Lubi cię – zauważyła, gdy pies polizał chłopca po twarzy.

– Myślisz, że będzie w stanie zająć Jerry'ego na tyle, żeby nie zepsuł mi kolejnej zabawki? – spytał z nadzieją Chris.

– Zobaczymy – Rose uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Najpierw musimy pójść do ciebie do domu.

– Racja – zaśmiał się chłopiec, próbując ukryć zakłopotanie. – Chodźmy.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później dzieci i pies znaleźli się przed niewielkim, przytulnie wyglądającym, piętrowym domem, obłożonym bladoniebieskimi, drewnianymi panelami. Scooby był prawie pewien, że kiedyś już był w tym miejscu, ale nie mógł powiedzieć o tym swojej małej pani, bo przecież obiecał Kudłatemu, że nie zdradzi się nikomu, że umie mówić.

Kiedy weszli do środka, Chris krzyknął:

– Mamo! Tato! Już jesteśmy!

Naraz rozległ się tupot dwóch małych nóżek i radosny pisk "Kliss!" – a po chwili do chłopca przytulił się jego mały braciszek. Korzystając z tego chwilowego zamieszania, Scooby rozejrzał się po przedpokoju, w którym dominowały damskie buty na obcasach oraz torebki. To naprowadziło go na trop, dotyczący tożsamości właścicieli domu, ale dopiero apaszka, wisząca dumnie na jednej ze ścian, dała mu całkowitą pewność. Wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy z przyległego pokoju wyłonili się barczysty mężczyzna i elegancka kobieta, którzy czule wymówili jego imię i przytulili go.

Rose patrzyła na tę scenkę oczyma szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia; wzrosło ono jeszcze bardziej, gdy jakaś ciemnowłosa kobieta w okularach zajrzała do przedpokoju i rzuciła się uścisnąć Scooby'ego.

– Co tu jest grane? – spytała w końcu dziewczynka.

Jenny i Marty, którzy w międzyczasie przyszli się z nią przywitać, wzruszyli ramionami na znak, że są ostatnimi osobami, które mogłyby to wiedzieć. Natomiast rodzice Chrisa oraz pani w okularach spojrzeli na nią i uśmiechnęli się bez słowa. Co najdziwniejsze, to samo zrobił rudy mężczyzna, opierający się o ścianę nieco w głębi przedpokoju.

– Dlaczego wszyscy się na mnie gapią? – dociekała Rose.

– Pewnie dlatego, że znamy twojego tatę – powiedział pan Jones.

– Co? – zawołali równocześnie Rose, Jenny i Marty.

– Wszystko wam wyjaśnimy, ale nie tu – obiecała pani Jones, podnosząc małego Jerry'ego. – Chodźmy do salonu.

x

– Znam to zdjęcie – powiedziała Rose, wskazując na starą fotografię Tajemniczej Spółki. – Ciocia Maggie ma takie samo. Mówiła, że ten chłopak i te trzy dziewczyny to dawni przyjaciele jej i tatusia.

– I nie myliła się – pani Jones wręczyła jej zdjęcie i usiadła przy niej. – Ta rudowłosa dziewczyna to ja, tu jest mój mąż, tu Madelyn, to znaczy pani Clark...

– Kto? – nie zrozumiała dziewczynka.

– Moja mama – odezwała się Jenny, tuląca się do ciemnowłosej kobiety, która lekko pomachała do Rose.

– Więc ta druga dziewczyna w okularach to pewnie mama Marty'ego, prawda?

– Tak. Ma na imię Velma. Ona i twój tata byli kiedyś dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale... hmmm... stracili ze sobą kontakt, gdy twoi rodzice wzięli ślub i wyjechali – wyjaśnił pan Jones.

– My zresztą też nie mieliśmy od nich wieści, odkąd się urodziłaś – dodała szybko jego żona, rzucając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Co słychać u twojej mamy?

Chris podskoczył jak ukłuty i zaczął gorączkowo potrząsać głową, jakby chciał cofnąć pytanie, które zadała jego mama. Niestety, było już za późno.

– Umarła zaraz po moich narodzinach – powiedziała cicho Rose. – Tatuś powiedział, że wcześniej bardzo chorowała.

– Wybacz, kochanie – Daphne przytuliła dziewczynkę, pogłaskała ją po głowie i pocałowała w czoło.

– I to jest ta wielka tajemnica, o której miałem nie mówić mamie? – spytał nagle Marty. – Tylko to, że Rose jest córką waszego dawnego kumpla? Daj spokój, ciociu Daph, to jest... to jest... zaraz, jak to mówi mama... już wiem! Niedorzeczne.

– To wcale nie jest niedorzeczne – wtrącił się pan Jones. – Widzicie, dzieci, mama Marty'ego i Kudłaty... to znaczy pan Rogers, tata Rose... byli ze sobą bardzo zżyci. Scooby może to potwierdzić; prawda, Scooby?

– Łak! – powiedział pies i zaraz potem pacnął się łapą w pysk, bo zorientował się, że złamał obietnicę daną Kudłatemu. Z drugiej strony, znajdował się wśród przyjaciół, więc ryzyko, że zostanie porwany przez cyrkowców, było znikome.

– Kiedy pan Rogers się ożenił i wyjechał, Velma... to znaczy mama Marty'ego... bardzo za nim tęskniła i często płakała – dodała pani Clark.

– Raczej o mało nie sfiksowała z rozpaczy – mruknął jej mąż na tyle cicho, że usłyszał go tylko Scooby.

– Skoro tęskniła, to dlaczego nie przyjechała nas odwiedzić? – zdziwiła się Rose.

– Bo w międzyczasie urodził się Marty – wyjaśniła pani Jones. – Kiedy na świat przychodzi dziecko, trzeba się nim opiekować w dzień i w nocy, a to nie jest łatwe. Poza tym myślę, że Velma trochę się wstydziła...

– Wstydziła się... mnie? – wyjąkał wstrząśnięty Marty.

– Nie ciebie, słońce – uspokoiła go ciocia Madelyn – tylko tego, że twój ojciec zniknął bez śladu.

– Dlatego poprosiła nas, żebyśmy nie kontaktowali się z Norvillem – dorzucił pan Clark.

– I tak też zrobiliśmy – westchnęła pani Jones – a może powinnam była powiedzieć "nie zrobiliśmy" – powiedziała po chwili namysłu.

– Dalej nie rozumiem, po co ta cała tajemnica przed moim tatą – stwierdziła Rose.

– I przed ciocią Velmą – dodała Jenny. – Skoro się przyjaźnili, to na pewno się ucieszą, kiedy się spotkają.

– Ja nie byłbym tego taki pewien – odezwał się tata Chrisa. – Nie ma sensu tego dłużej przed wami ukrywać: Velma... ciocia Velma kochała Kudłatego... pana Rogersa, ale on o tym nie wiedział. Dam głowę, że jeśli się nagle spotkają, ona spanikuje i ucieknie. A to znaczy, że musimy ich jakoś do tego przygotować.

– Jak? – spytała równocześnie cała czwórka starszych dzieci.

– Przede wszystkim Velma musi polubić Rose, a Kudłaty Marty'ego. I to, smyki, jest zadanie dla was.

– Fred, ty naprawdę myślisz, że Kudłaty i Velma się nie połapią we wszystkim, kiedy Marty i Rose przedstawią się im swoimi prawdziwymi nazwiskami? – zdumiała się pani Clark.

– Zapomniałem o tym – przyznał pan Jones z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Ale spokojnie, już wiem, jak to rozegramy. Marty będzie używał nazwiska Spencer, po ojcu, a Rose... hmmm... Rose, co powiesz na nazwisko Smith?

Zanim Rose zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, na zewnątrz rozległ się lekki zgrzyt hamulców. Pani Daphne Jones wyjrzała przez okno i przybladła.

– To Velma – powiedziała. – Scooby, wiem, że chciałbyś się z nią przywitać, ale musisz się ukryć; jeśli ona cię tu zobaczy, to cały nasz plan weźmie w łeb.

– Łudno – westchnął pies, podnosząc się z podłogi.

– Chodź, staruszku – Fred przeszedł do kuchni i otworzył drzwi, prowadzące do ogrodu. – Zaczekaj tutaj; jak Velma sobie pójdzie, to odwiozę ciebie i Rose do domu – po tych słowach mężczyzna zamknął drzwi.

Po chwili zadźwięczał dzwonek u drzwi frontowych.

– Już otwieram! – krzyknął pan Jones.

Niedługo później dał się słyszeć zgrzyt zamka i delikatne skrzypnięcie drzwi.

– Cześć, Fred – odezwał się ciepły, ale trochę smutny, damski głos.

– Cześć, Vel – odrzekł tata Chrisa. – Zapraszam do salonu... ale najpierw daj mi kurtkę.

W tym momencie Marty zerwał się z kanapy, na której siedział z ciotką i kuzynką, i wybiegł do przedpokoju. Rose nie była w stanie powstrzymać ciekawości, więc ruszyła za nim. Wprawdzie nie ośmieliła się wyjść poza próg pokoju, ale i tak zobaczyła, jak chłopiec rzuca się na szyję niewysokiej kobiety o raczej krótkich, ciemnych włosach.

– Cześć, mamo – powiedział półgłosem.

– Cześć, króliczku – kobieta pocałowała go w czoło i pogładziła jego policzek.

Rose zachichotała. "Króliczku"? Taki przydomek dla chłopca wydawał jej się okropnie dziecinny. Marty był najwidoczniej tego samego zdania, bo zaczerwienił się po uszy.

– Mamo – jęknął – ja już nie mam dwóch lat!

– Kiedy to zleciało? – westchnęła jego mama. – O! A to kto? – spytała zdumiona, zauważywszy Rose, ciekawsko zaglądającą do przedpokoju.

Dziewczynka czym prędzej cofnęła głowę. Była bardzo zawstydzona tym, że przyłapano ją na podglądaniu. Najchętniej zapadłaby się pod ziemię, ale to nie było możliwe; postanowiła więc ukryć się za jedną z kanap. Już miała to zrobić, gdy miękka, ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się na jej nadgarstku.

– Ja... ja nie chciałam podsłuchiwać... wiem, że to niegrzeczne... – tłumaczyła się Rose, wpatrując się w podłogę. – Przepraszam...

– Już dobrze, nic takiego się nie stało – powiedział ten sam ciepły głos, który słyszała wcześniej. – Jak ci na imię?

– Rose – odrzekła dziewczynka.

– Bardzo ładnie – usłyszała.

Podniósłszy wzrok, napotkała spojrzenie dwojga ciemnobrązowych oczu, osłoniętych okularami o grubych szkłach i cienkich, owalnych oprawkach. Oczy te należały do młodej, uśmiechniętej kobiety o bladej, okrągłej, piegowatej twarzy i ciemnobrązowych włosach, sięgających do połowy szyi. Do mamy Marty'ego, która – co ciekawe – należała chyba do ludzi, którzy wzbudzają zaufanie samym uśmiechem, bo Rose momentalnie zapragnęła się do niej przytulić. Ubiegli ją jednak Jenny i Chris, którzy po krótkiej chwili zostali odciągnięci przez swoich ojców.

– Kiepsko wyglądasz, Velmo – zauważyła pani Jones, przesuwając się w kąt kanapy. – Siadaj i mów, co się dzieje. Jakieś kłopoty w pracy?

Velma lekko potrząsnęła głową i dyskretnie wskazała na swojego syna, dając do zrozumienia, że nie chce przy nim rozmawiać o swoich problemach.

– W zasadzie przyjechałam tylko po Marty'ego – powiedziała, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

– Już? – jęknął chłopiec.

– Ostatnio nie spędzaliśmy ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu, więc chciałam jakoś ci to wynagrodzić – odrzekła jego mama. – Co powiesz na wieczór filmowy?

– Z popcornem? – dopytywał Marty.

– Myślę, że da się to załatwić.

Usłyszawszy te słowa, chłopiec chwycił matkę za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych.

– Cześć wszystkim! – krzyknął, zanim wybiegł na zewnątrz, ścigany przez swoją mamę, która w jednej ręce trzymała jego kurtkę, a drugą usiłowała się ubrać.

– Ona go w końcu rozpuści jak dziadowski bicz – westchnęła pani Clark, potrząsając głową. – No nic, zdaje się, że jednak ktoś musi go złapać, przytrzymać i ubrać, żeby się nie rozchorował... i najwidoczniej tym kimś będę ja – dodała po chwili.

* * *

**PS - Komentarze będą bardzo mile widziane! ;)**

**VM**


End file.
